


A Game Plan

by Mezzymet



Series: Used To Be Verse [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat!Peter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Hint of spanking, Humiliation kink, Jealous Peter, Jealous Tony, M/M, Manipulation, Peter is 18, Peters parents are alive, Possessive Tony, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, That Turns Into Not Hate Sex, Unsafe Sex, age gap, big age gap, mildly unhealthy dynamics?, talking back, theyre kinda mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: “Let me get this straight....you want me to be your fake date to your families Thanksgiving party because you're fucking your moms best friend and you think she's on to you?"





	A Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It’s everyone favorite trashbag, back at it again after a century of not writing.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this, it’s a bit weird and kind of unrealistic but hey, it’s porn so. 
> 
> Let me know about any mistakes. I’m sure there are some h i l a r i o u s ones

Peter's breath wheezed in his chest as he bounced, his legs already feeling weak from the constant strain. His throat felt parched from the constant stream of noises pouring from it.

He couldn't keep quiet (when could he ever?) and maybe it was good that he had come over so early in the day. No one was around and Peter was free to be as loud as his little heart desired.

Tony was also allowed to be fucking annoying apparently.

"That's right, baby...ride daddy's cock." He gasped, hands gripping Peter's hips tightly as he worked them in circles, the stretch felt even better than last time. The comfortable bed beneath them certainly helped too. He just wished the older man wouldn't say shit like....that.

Peter flushed bright red as he glared at Tony's ever-smirking face. Ugh.  "I'm not-" He whined loudly as Tony thrusted up and hit just the right spot, temporarily whiting Peter's vision out. The boys thighs trembled from the strained position he held atop Tony's legs. "I'm not gonna call you d-daddy, Jesus Christ."

Tony laughed and thrusted again, hard enough this time to shake Peter to his core. His back arched and he could feel sweat roll down his spine, sticky and hot even in the well air conditioned room. He dug fingernails into the older mans chest with vengeance, just to hear him hiss in pain. He deserved it, arrogant bastard.

"Not now, maybe. Wait a few weeks." Peter shook his head adamantly, cock bobbing in the air as he leaked precum. He was so sure of himself, cocky in a way that drove Peter insane.

He secretly loved it. A little bit. Maybe.

God, coming over had been a good fucking idea. Even if Tony had been his usual annoying self about it when Peter showed up on his doorstep a half hour earlier.

 

—

 

Peter shuffled in front of the ominous looking door. Alright, it wasn't that ominous. Not really. It's just that he knew who lived beyond the door and...

Right. Cue the ominous music. He reached up and pressed on the doorbell. The chime resonating from deep within was loud enough for Peter himself to hear. Again, pretty ominous.

He could have left then, he was a good runner. But it was a bit odd to just....start running randomly in such a nice neighborhood and...

The door opened to reveal a very confused looking Tony Stark. Fuck, why did he have to look so good in just sweatpants? Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

Peter stared at him wide eyed, voice failing him.

"....Peter?" He asked. "What are you doing here....on a Wednesday? At 3 in the afternoon?"

"I um.....I wanted to come ask about.....my next appointment." He fumbled, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Fucking hell, why was he even here? Why had he come straight from class to Tony's house? Why did he think this was a good idea? 

Recognition lip up Tony's face in a smug, infuriating way.

"Ooooh," He cooed, straightening up a little. "This is a booty call."

Peter wished the ground would swallow him up so he would never have to look at this mans smug, stupid face ever again.

"By the light of day, I never thought I'd see sweet Peter Parker on my doorstep, soliciting me for-" He said in a high pitched voice that made the younger man roll his eyes. Why had he thought this would be easy? Why did he even....?

"Okay, I'm leaving now." He said instead, huffing out an irritated sigh before turning and walking away from the doorstep.

He didn't get very far before a hand shot out and he was being unceremoniously pulled into the house, the door clicking shut as he was pressed up against it.

 

—

 

So, now he was here. Riding Tony on his stupid, overly gigantic bed while daylight streamed in through the open curtains.

Why did they keep fucking in well-lit places?

It was possibly the vulnerability of it that made Peter feel so sensitive and out of his mind. He threw his head back on a whine as their bodies met, the long, thick cock inside him stretching his body to new lengths. The angle was fantastic, he'd probably feel it for days. Again.

"Look so good on top of me." Now, if only Tony would shut up and not talk, that'd be even more amazing. Peter couldn't help but voice the thought out loud.

"Please- p-lease, stop talking." He gasped.

"You're getting so spoiled." Tony gasped, circling his own hips in a sinful way that would make Peter blush when he looked back later and examined his lasted fuck up. They really had to stop doing this. "Acting like you can get whatever you want from me."

"Says you." Peter bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed when Tony's thumbs pressed indentations into his hipbones. "I can....I can stop whenever I want."

That only made Tony laugh patronizingly.

"Maybe I should just cut you off, not give you any dick for awhile." Tony chuckled, hands wrapping around each cheek and spreading Peter's hole further around the girth of his cock before thrusting up hardly enough to rattle Peter's small body. The idea made the younger mans heart beat with a panic that he'd never own up to. "Maybe you'd value it more then."

"What makes you think I- oh fuck me- I don't value it?" Peter groaned as he swiveled his hips into a dirty grind, aided by the hands planted firmly on his ass. His pace was frantic and single minded, his thighs shaking with the burn of it.

"Oh I dunno," Tony smacked him once, his palm sharp against his cheek, causing him to howl loudly. The bed wasn't even squeaking because of course it wasn't, Tony was rich. What good was a bed that squeaked? "Showing up here unannounced, expecting me to put everything down just to fuck you-"

"You weren't- weren't even doing a-anything." His cock bobbed between them, slapping wetly on his pelvis every time he bounced. He felt so full, always felt so full with Tony inside him. The glide was wet and wonderful and maybe he had used too much lube just so it would soak into Tony's pubic hair and piss him off later. "Besides, I got my way."

He felt Tony surge up before he even had time to brace himself. The older man threw him onto his back with surprising strength, sliding his own feet to the floor before grabbing Peter ankles and pulling him sideways to the edge of the bed, ankles thrown over one shoulder before he pressed back inside him.

"Ahhh- oh my god, holy shit-" Peter mumbled breathlessly as Tony began to thrust fast and hard, head thrown back and eyes shut right. Peter grappled at the bed sheets, fingers tightening as the pressure built up in his balls. "Oh fuck- Tony, like that, just like that-"

The older man wasn't laughing then as he clutched at Peter's thighs with rough hands, fingers sure to leave bruises for later. A hand drifted down, grabbing at one cheek and pulling them apart to expose Peter's pink hole, raw and puffy from their rough fucking.

The younger boy barely had time to process what was happening before the thumb tracing his stretched hole started to press in with gentle ease.

His hips jolted upward and Tony shh'ed him quietly. It burned and hurt in a way that made Peter's limbs turn into jelly, his very core heating up to unexplainable amounts. He felt the sweat gathering at his temples and the small of his back with startling clarity. Fuck, he could even smell the stench of sex in the air, hazing his mind out and making his senses go haywire.

The thumb pressed in alongside Tony's cock, just to the middle knuckle but it was enough for Peter to whine and grind his hips into, pain now forgotten and replaced with the intense need to be marked and owned and fucked by the man above him. He felt so full, stretched to a brink he hadn't even known existed before Tony.

"Always get what you want, don't you? Even if you don't know you want it." Tony's thrusts were slow and his voice was syrupy sweet, like he was talking to a toddler and normally Peter would be offended but he really couldn't find it in him, not as more of his thumb slipped inside and the tempo of the cock inside him remained slow and gentle. The stretch burned with an unbearable mix of gut wrenching pleasure.

He wanted to cry with how badly he needed to come.

He found himself nodding along, tears prickling before falling down his face as the pace picked up and Tony spread his thighs apart, allowing more room to press in and hook the thumb inside Peter's swollen hole. It slid along his slick walls, aided by the excess of lube that Peter could feel dribbling down his crack. He felt debauched and dirty in the best way.

"Unh- please, please let me come-" He wept, all coolness and jokes tossed aside as he wept openly and twisted his torso to and fro on the bed, little thighs shaking were they pressed against Tony's body. "I'll- do whatever you want, just let me come-"

Tony laughed again and pressed the pad of his thumb against his insides, the head of his cock jamming against his prostate. Somehow Peter hadn't just shot his load yet, like he was becoming hardwired to last as log as Tony wanted him to last. The thought would have been alarming if he wasn't already so out of his mind with pleasure. 

His rim felt stretched and swollen, sensitive in a way he'd never experienced before. He wept underneath the older man, body attempting to twist to or away from the sensation; he wasn't sure which.

"You know what to say, baby. Come on." He whispered and Peter couldn't help but squint in confusion, body tense and ready to spring. He had no idea how he'd gotten here so quickly.

It hit him suddenly and he couldn't stop himself from whining and twisting on the bed, ankles pressing tight to the others mans neck as the wet noises of their bodies filled the room.

"Oh- oh god, daddy- please, daddy, let me come." He whined, his back beginning to arch off the bed as Tony pressed into him harder than before, slipping his thumb out to truly fuck him, the headboard slamming loudly into the wall as they both chased their orgasm. Never let it be said that he didn't know how to get his way.

It didn't take long for Peter to get there. He couldn't hear anything beyond white noise but he knew he must be screaming. His eyes definitely rolled backward and he spared a thought for how annoying Tony was going to be about that fact later.

He blacked out for a good few seconds and when he came to, Tony was already wiping up the puddle of fun on his stomach and settling his body more comfortably onto the bed.

Peter made to get up, he really needed to leave before....well, before he ended up falling asleep and awkwardly making a fool of himself and....

His head rushed, blood pumping too fast and causing dizziness to take over his body. Tony simply pushed a gentle hand to his chest and pressed him back into the bed, effectively stopping his run away mission.

"Nah uh, lay your pretty ass back down." Tony said as he wrapped the boy safely in his plush blanket. Peter tried to protest but the exhaustion overtook him, pulling him into a restful sleep.

—

So they continued doing....their thing. Can you be friends with benefits if you aren't even friends?

And you have to sneak around so your mom doesn't find out?

Peter feels a small amount of guilt for going behind his parents backs but....it's mostly out weighed by Tony sucking his cock or fucking him over his new desk at work. It's a win-lose sort of situation.

Today he mostly felt like he was losing.

He'd agreed to meet his mom for lunch and although he was a bit late (He'd paid Tony a visit and spent about an hour being held up to a wall and pinned to his kitchen counter and- Okay, the details weren't important.) he'd hoped that his apologies would be enough to curb his moms suspicious nature. They weren't. 

Because Tony had very unwittingly left a gigantic fucking hickey on his neck.

"What's that?" His mom had asked with narrowed eyes, just as the waiter brought their drinks.

"What?" He retorted, alarmed as she leaned forward to prod at his neck and he had a sudden moment of horrific clarity. Fucking Tony.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" She asked cheekily as she returned to her seat. Peter grimaced and took a sip of his soda.  

"It's....no one, just a guy I've been seeing." He automatically winced at his quick confession. She'd never let it go now. Why hadn't he just denied it and moved on?

Her eyebrows shot up and a smile stretched her face.

"Oh!" She said, voice a tone of happy that made Peter feel instant guilt. Jesus, if she only knew. "You should invite him to Thanksgiving dinner."

Peter contained his wince better the second time. He couldn't possibly tell her that....he would be at Thanksgiving dinner. Tonys parents had passed away years ago and with no kids of his own...well, he'd always spent the holidays with them in some capacity. Before it was a nuisance, now it would be awkward for a whole different reason. 

"It's not really...it's um, not very serious." He squeaked out and immediately turned red. "I mean, we are- we're dating just not, it's not just- um-"

He was saved from his garbled explanation by his moms laughter.

"Peter, calm down. I get it, I was young once." He resisted the urge to bury his face in the table. "And anyway, you don't have to invite him if you don't want to, okay?" 

He breathed out a sigh of relief, tension leaving his body as he sipped at his drink.

"While I've got you, I wanted to ask, what's going on with you and Tony?"

And he promptly choked so hard he almost spewed liquid out of his nose.

"Uh- I, um what?" He asked, dazedly looking at his mother's completely calm face.

"You two seem to be getting along better." She said as way of explanation and right. Mary wouldn't ask that with ill intent because she had no reason to think Tony and Peter were banging in the first place. 

"Sure- um, we don't bicker as much. Mostly." He couldn't look her in the eye, he felt like she'd be able to see right through his paper thin facade.

"Good. Lord knows you two have bickered for too long." She laughed. "You act like....siblings. Sometimes I think Tony thinks he's your second father, the way he talks about you."

Peter couldn't contain the body wide grimace and shudder that overtook him. The word 'daddy' briefly came to mind and he felt his life flash before his eyes.

Luckily his mother took the reaction differently.

"Oh god, you're right. That's so gross, why would I even say that?" She frowned and Peter barked out a nervous laugh at the look on her face. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I would never, could you imagine?"

She chuckled again and Peter tried to smile along with her as his brain broke further. Oh yeah, he could definitely imagine. Oh my god. Why was his life so ironic and cruel?

"I'll bring him. To thanksgiving." He blurted out randomly, words covered in anxiety.

Mary squinted at him strangely. 

"......Are you alright?" She asked, voice motherly. "You look kind of sweaty and....if it makes you this nervous, you don't have to."

Peter's mind panicked profusely. He didn't have a back up! What was he thinking, spewing out promises he couldn't even keep!

"No, no!" He said adamantly. "I- he uh, he's just a....he's a nice guy but he's not great with people and um, I hope he'll want to come but he doesn't live near his family, so. All the better."

He gulped as Mary assessed he shrewdly before shrugging.

"Whatever you want, Peter." She said.

—

"Let me get this straight....you want me to be your fake date to your families Thanksgiving party because you're fucking your moms best friend and you think she's on to you?"

Harry stared at him with a furrowed brow, amusement clear on his features as Peter sat across from him on his bed.

"It's- I mean, yes. That's what I need you to do." He stuttered.

"Damn, Parker. That's devious, didn't think you were capable of that." Luckily Harry was laughing so maybe Peter would get out of this with some small amount of his dignity in tact. "And have you told him you're bringing a date?"

Peter gazed at him in confusion.

"No," He said slowly. "Why would I? It's not....we're not like, dating. He's just a guy I'm sleeping with. We're not like that."

Harry gave him a look, as if questioning his friends stupidity. "Okay.....I'll do it. On one condition."

Peter nodded vigorously, "Absolutely. Anything."

"Do my Poli-Sci work for a week. No. Two weeks."

Peter sighed, resigned to his fate.

—

His little plan ends up being ruined by none other than his own mother. She spills the beans when Peter is visiting and Tony just happens to also be taking up residence in his families living room one afternoon.

It's awkward, to say the least.

"-and Peter is actually bringing a boy home! Can you believe it?" She asked enthusiastically and Peter's heart rate sky rocketed as he watched for Tony's reaction.

The older man choked on nothing, coughing almost violently as he sat across the room from Peter.

"That's uh- wow, Pete. I'm glad your finally a big boy." He joked, unaware of how his words sent both a flash of arousal and disdain through the younger man.

He smiled back at the man in what he hoped was a condescending manner. He hadn't expected his mom to just pull the rug out from under him like that.

"It's his friend Harry!" She chanted excitedly, completely unaware of the sudden tension in the room. "Well, I suppose he isn't just your friend anymore, is he?"

She leveled him with a sly look and Peter knew without looking that Tony was staring at him.

"It's not...we're just....it's casual." He stuttered, rubbing his sweating palms against his jeans as he tried to think of an escape route.

He chanced a glance at Tony and saw a smirk lighting up the mans features. He didn't like the look in his eyes, crinkled up with mischief as they were.

"I guess nows as good a time as any then," He said, eyes not leaving Peter's. "I too am bringing an.....acquaintance to dinner."

Mary gasped dramatically but Peter couldn't look away as Tony faked a bashful smile in his mother's direction. Fake fucker.

"Who?" She asked with all the excitement of a gossiping old lady. It was rare for Tony to ever actually bring any of his conquests to family events. 

Peter's eyes narrowed in on the man.

"Well, her-" Tony began before Peter rudely interrupted him.

"You're seeing someone?" He asked, voice a little too sharp. He cleared his throat awkwardly as Tony turned his smirk on him again. "I'm just....I didn't know- we, we didn't know."

Tony laughed a little and turned back to Mary, as if Peter hadn't even said anything. The two adults acted as if he wasn't even there. The younger man felt rage boil up inside him, momentarily stunned by the severity of his own off the chart emotions.

They weren't exclusive, why should he care if Tony was fucking anyone else?

"She's great," Tony said with a smile in Peter's moms direction. "Her names Alison, met her at a charity ball last year actually. It's casual for now. We've talked on and off but....it just felt right to finally invite her."

Peter felt his left eye twitch as he clenched his jaw hard enough that his teeth began to ache.

"Oh, it's serious?" Mary joked, completely unaware of the way her sons fists clenched in his lap. He felt sick to his stomach with no explanation as to why. "You haven't brought anyone to Thanksgiving since-"

Ever. Tony had never brought anyone to Thanksgiving. So....that meant this Alison girl....it was probably serious. Or maybe Tony was just fucking with him.

He was clueless as to the mans true intentions.

Well, if he wanted a to play this little game....Peter would go along with it.

—

Peter left to use the bathroom as his frustration mounted. He didn't want to admit it but listening to Tony wax poetic about some random woman was starting to piss him off.

It wasn't....he knew he had no claim over Tony. He didn't want any actual claim over the man. He'd just been having regular sex for once in his life and despite how annoying Tony could be, the sex was amazing and...he didn't want to let that go.

That's all this was. 

He was just drying his hands off on his jeans as he exited the bathroom, when a hand grabbed at his shoulder. He almost let out what would have surely been a womanly shriek before a hand clamped over his mouth and silenced him.

"Shhh, baby." Tony cooed in his ear and Peter ripped the arm away, turning angrily on the older man and glaring at him in the dim light of the hallway.

"What the fuck, why'd you do that?" He whispered anxiously as the older man smirked and leaned against the hallway wall.

"So..." Tony began, clearly ready to ignore Peter's anger and his question. "Harry, huh? Didn't know you two were so close."

Peter gritted his teeth and stared at the taller man in defiance.

"Well, we are." He lied. Harry was great, mostly but...god, no way would Peter ever sleep with him. "We're super close. He's great."

His words were a little too adamant, too sharply spoken and Tony picked up on the tone right away, if his smirk was any indication.

"And besides," Peter trailed on, fueled by a kindling rage. "It's really none of your business. You have, who? Angie? So, it's not like you'll be lonely at dinner....or after."

Shut up. Oh my god, Peter. But he couldn't help the words that had spewed from his mouth or the way Tony was smiling wickedly at him, like he was trying not to laugh.

"You know her names Alison," He said softly, stalking forward to press Peter's smaller body into the wall. He looked over him, face inches away. Peter brought his hands up to his broad shoulders, intent on pushing him away but....

But he didn't.

"Don't pretend you don't know her name just because you're being a little pissy, Pete." The younger man bristled again. He could just knee Tony in the balls if he really wanted to but then his mom would come looking for them and anyway, they had been in the hallway for too long already, hadn't they? 

He avoided eye contact with the man and decided that silence was the best policy, he'd already said enough.

The older man gripped his jaw in a rough hand, jerking his face up to make eye contact with him. Peter gasped and his mouth fell open as a flash of heat passed through his body.

"Am I not fucking you good enough?" Tony asked, voice still soft as he hovered close enough for Peter to feel his body heat. His fingertips pressed into the sensitive flesh at the hinge of Peter's jaw, intent on leaving bruises in their wake. "Is that why you had to go find some frat boy? You not satisfied?"

His pupils were blown so wide that Peter felt like he was drowning in the black of them as he grew hard in his jeans, his breathing labored and short in the silence of the hallway. 

He tried to talk but the words didn't want to come out. He gulped loudly, watching as Tony's eyes roamed over his face, focus landing on his lips.

"Does he fuck you like I do?" Tony asked, all signs of humor gone from his face.

Peter gasped as the older man kissed him, lips pressed roughly together like he was trying to consume him with his tongue. He curled into his mouth, soft but unrelenting and Peter couldn't help it as his arms wrapped around Tony's shoulders and he arched into his body, keening as the older man fisted his hair in a hard fist, biting at his lips until they felt raw.

A strangled whimper trailed out of his panting mouth when Tony's hands gripped his ass, tight and rough. 

The hands detached abruptly, pushing Peter's body back into the wall and back down to Earth.

He looked up at the older man in shock and tried to launch himself at him again, desperation fueling his actions as always.

Tony pressed hands into his shoulders, effectively putting him at arms length.

"Don't." He hissed, voice a whisper. "We gotta...we gotta stop, your moms in the other room, Pete."

A thin wisp of a whimper escaped him as he twisted in Tony's grasp, too far gone to realize he was being irrational.

"Daddy, please." He gasped, hands trying to pry Tony's stronger grip away from his body so that he could latch onto him again.

Tony growled in the back of his throat, eyes clenching shut as his fingers dug into Peter's small shoulders. He leaned into the younger man, lips hovering over his open mouth. Peters hands grabbed at the front of shirt, intent of tugging the man closer as he tried to meet his lips.

"You would use that against me." Tony whispered, licking into Peter's open mouth with a delicate tongue, soft and sweet. Peter tried valiantly, straining against the hands that held him in place. He felt ready to throw a fit, ready to tackle Tony and ride his cock in this hallway.

Tony's hand loosened and returned to Peters curls, gripping hard enough to hurt before he trailed his mouth to Peter's ear.

"What you're gonna do," He whispered, voice stern enough to make Peter shake against him. He was practically leaking in his jeans. "Is be a good boy, calm down, and go back to the living room. Behave. Okay?"

Peter wriggled in his hold, horny out of his mind. How was Tony so fucking good at driving him crazy?

"Shh, shh, baby," Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the younger mans cheek as he pulled away, retracting his hands and standing a safe distance from Peter. "I know, I got you worked up. I'm sorry but we...we gotta stop, alright?"

Peter nodded dazedly, eyes hazy and shadowed as he slumped against the wall like his strings had been cut.

Tony gave him one last look, as if he wanted to touch him again, before he turned an edited the hallway. Peter took a deep gasp of air, trying to calm his racing heart down. The boner certainly wasn't helping either.

He could hear his mom and Tony talking in the distance.

By the time he had torn himself away from the wall, far more composed than before, Tony had already left.

—

Objectively, he knew that Thanksgiving dinner was going to be incredibly awkward but he had no clue that Harry intended to make things even worse.

It had started by him calling Peter sugar bear (of all things, honestly) in front of his parents and then proceeding to latch onto him like some kind of disturbing imitation of an octopus.

To be fair, he'd arrived after an early pseudo-Thanksgiving luncheon his father had forced him to go to, so he could quote-unquote attempt to charm their associates. So maybe he was feeling particularly vindictive. Norman Osborn definitely wasn't the warmest of holiday company.

That would explain why Harry chose to make the whole situation even more excruciatingly embarrassing for Peter. 

They settled into an ease of conversation, seated calmly in the kitchen whilst Peter's mom cooked. It felt familiar and nice, like tradition. Even if Harry didn't particularly visit on the holidays.

Neither Peter's mother or father suspected a thing. Which was good.  
Things were going according to plan.

Until Tony arrived, that is.

The older man strolled into the house without ringing the bell (an annoying habit of his) and a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Peter would have rolled his eyes at the obvious ass kissing if it wasn't for the What his other hand was holding.

The smooth, small hand of a girl. A woman. Allison, Peter thought with a well hidden snarl.

She was beautiful in the way that a dime a dozen models were, really. Maybe that was just Peter being bitter. She had long blond hair, shiny and straight. Red painted lips and bright green eyes, perfect teeth and clear skin. No acne or freckles or fucking thin lips.

He felt like a fire was building in his belly as he stared at the woman unblinkingly, taking in her appropriate sun dress and adorable heels. He suddenly wanted to puke.

A sharp pain brought him back down to earth, an elbow planted right into his side.

"You look like a fucking chihuahua ready to bite, Pete." Harry whispered, no small amount of humor in his eyes. "Chill out with the glare, you're creeping me out."

He tried to swallow down the frustration ebbing inside of him. It wasn't- he was fine, really. It would be fine. He just wasn't expecting her to be quite so beautiful. And apparently charming, too. Mary was practically eating out of the palm of her hand when she was introduced to his parents.

And that was weird, feeling jealous over his own parents affection toward Tony's girlfriend. How had he gotten to that point?

"It's fine- I'm fine," He bit out, voice a little bit too on the edge of being Not Fine. 

And then Tony turned toward them and smiled and- oh god, no. He wouldn't dare.

"This is Ali, Peter," He greeted, gesturing to his bombshell girlfriend. God, she had to be in her twenties! Peter belatedly realized just how hypocritical that thought was.

"Oh my gosh!" Who the fuck says gosh? "Tony's told me so much about you, darling. You're absolutely adorable." She said sweetly and....something was definitely off.

Peter smiled back at the beautiful woman warmly and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I love your dress," He said in his best falsely saccharine voice. 

"Oh, this old thing?" She giggled, manicured nails clutching at Tony's bicep in a way that made Peter's eyes narrow. "Tony picked it out for me, actually! He has such good taste!"

Her actions were....oddly acted out. Peter was a genius and sure, maybe he was also a bit of an idiot on most days but even he could decipher when someone was acting fake. This girl was playing him. And not very well.

"I wouldn't go that far," Peter joked, voice good natured despite the glare that he leveled toward Tony. Yeah, this was definitely suspicious. "But he has his good days, I'm sure."

—

Dinner was becoming more awkward by the second and thank God his parents were always so oblivious for such smart people. It was like they couldn't even sense the god awful tension sparking in the air.

Harry was only making it worse by hanging all over Peter.

Which, okay. Maybe not ALL over him but he kept holding his hand and leaning his head on Peter's shoulder and just general nausea inducing cuteness.

And it seemed like it wasn't even bothering Tony one bit. Which was...so fucking annoying.

Because Tony wouldn't even look in Peter's direction and he was feeding fucking Alison bites of food off his fork and Peter could tell they were hamming it up but it didn't matter because it still pissed him off, for some dumb. Fucking. Reason.

And his mom just kept doting over the new couple. And they weren't even a new fucking couple, they were clearly faking it. It was so obvious that even Harry noticed within seconds and texted Peter about it (his boundaries were null) under the table.

It had earned him a well placed kick in the shin, sure. But Peter was inclined to agree that Tony had most definitely brought along a friend of his to play his little game. 

Or at least, she better be a friend. Peter was in danger of snapping his fork as he watched the couple giggle at some joke Tony told.

Yes. A friend.

—  
Peter had needed a reprieve from the absolute chaos happening in his parents house.

But he knew he couldn't stay out of the living room forever. 

Sometimes he really hated being part of a "well to do" family. Including the part where they had to entertain the guests over drinks after any dinner.

Because watching Tony with Alison was beginning to grate on the boys last nerve and....whatever.

Peter began washing his hands methodically, trying to ignore the way they shook with barely concealed anger. God, he'd always known Tony was an asshole but he didn't think he'd actually take it so far.

He'd kissed her. In front of Peter while they sat across from him and Harry. It was just a peck, Sure. Nothing like the makeout sessions they were prone to but....it still posses Peter off greatly.

Was he just some sort of toy for the man to play with? And when had he got so sensitive that the jokes and jibes actually managed to get to him?

Peter went to leave the bathroom after drying his hands carefully and his brain could barely catch up before a hand was pressing him back inside, the door thudding closed behind them.

"We gotta stop meeting in bathrooms," Tony joked as he quickly backed him into the one counter in the small room. He was entirely too close for Peter's short temper.

"It's not happenstance if you keep stalking me," He sniped, restlessly trying to pull out of the hold Tony had on his shoulders.

"This sweaters cute on you, Did Harry pick it out?" Tony asked lightly, voice joking but eyes dark as he pushed Peter gently back against the countertop. Peter sighed and sagged against the older man, prepared to tear him apart verbally.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, voice so petulant he almost rolled his eyes at himself. Get your feelings in check, Parker. "Don't you think your date might be weirded out if she finds you in the bathroom with the Parkers son? Isn't that a little odd?"

Tony smiled at him winningly and Peter the sudden urge to pull his own hair out.

"You tell me," Tony goaded him. Which. He was definitely goading Peter and Jesus, what were they even dancing around at this point? "Why would she be bothered?"

Peter scoffed at the older man, avoiding eye contact as best as he could. 

"Does she even know you're fucking other people?" He asked, fully aware that the question was stupid because he already knew that the girl probably wasn't even friends with Tony. He probably fucking hired her for the night, the absolute psychopath. Peter wouldn't put it past him.

"I'm not fucking other people," Tony said, voice a tinge more serious. "I'm fucking you."

Peter gulped and steeled his gaze at the other man, glaring harder.

"I really don't have time to-" He began to say.

"So how long you gonna pretend you're fuckin' Harry?" 

Peter stopped mid-sentence, mouth dropped open in abject horror. Mostly at being caught out already. He didn't think Tony would actually address the weird game they were playing. Let alone to make Peter look like the only person playing. 

"I- what? I'm not- there's no pretending." He protested weakly as Tony invaded his space further. He smelled like expensive cologne and fuck, Peter wanted to rub against his body like a dog in heat. Which wasn't even the weirdest thought he'd had about Tony recently.

"We're dating." He said weakly.

"I thought it was casual," Tony said, lips twisted into a smile. Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish, incapable of speech.

"Well- I, I know what you're doing, so-" He stuttered out, backing into the counter behind him until it dug sharply into his back.

"Hm? What am I doing?" Tony asked with false cluelessness, eyes trained on Peter in a way that made his knees feel weak as he gripped the counter with sweaty palms.

"You- you're faking it, you aren't dating her," Peter said weakly as Tony's arms bracketed him in, the older man looming over him as he closed the distance between them. "You're doing this to mess with me."

Tony laughed then and the sound made Peter want to slap him, just a little bit. His heart rate spiked as the older man quickly sobered.

"How do you know that?" He asked with a smirk. "How do you know I won't take her home and fuck her in the same bed I fucked you in a few days ago?"

Anger flared up inside Peter with startling force. He gritted his teeth painfully and glared at Tony.

"You wouldn't." He hissed between them as Tony got closer, mouth hovering over Peter's thinned out lips.

"And why wouldn't I, baby?" He whispered, eyes focused solely on the boys tense mouth.

"Because- because- that's not- you're mine!" Peter whispered with urgency, a hand coming up to tangle in Tony's salt and pepper locks. He pulled the older mans mouth to his own and kissed him with vigor, biting and sucking in equal measure as he whined pitifully between them.

Tony quickly took dominance over the situation, wrapping his arms around the boys tiny torso and pressing their chest tightly together as he sucked harshly on Peter's tongue in retaliation.

Tony pulled back, ignoring the way Peter trailed after him with a mewl. He bit at the boys jaw, teeth stinging temporarily before a hand reached down to grip at his ass through tight jeans. 

"Yeah? You staking your claim, honey?" He asked between hard and soft bites of Peter's neck, trying his damndest to not leave any telltale marks on his beautiful skin.

Peter let out a tiny growl, fingers twisting harshly in the older mans hair as he arched into his tight embrace.

"Yes, please don't take her home, take me home- daddy-" Peter moaned as Tony worked a hand between them and rubbed his palm against the solid bulge of Pete's straining cock. "I wanna go home with you- not her, not anyone else- god, please don't fuck her-"

He knew he sounded beyond desperate but fuck, he was sad and angry and possessive out of his mind and....he didn't want Tony doing this to anyone else. And maybe he was also laying it on a little thick because he knew it'd probably work. Maybe.

Tony pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I was never going to fuck her," He said, lips red and swollen from their kissing. "Why would I when I have you right here, so needy and ready for me?"

Peter nodded along as Tony kept massaging him through his jeans and thank god he had decided on black. There was no way he wasn't already leaking everywhere.

"You- you wouldn't even look at me," He moaned with a put upon pout. Maybe he was hamming it up a bit but he was still annoyed that Tony had managed to play him so well. "You made me all jealous and -ah!- didn't even care 'bout me flirting with Harry."

Tony's grip on his cock tightened tellingly, his eyes glaring daggers at Peter.

"You think I'm okay with that college boys hands all over you?" He asked, voice short of menacing and wow, what did it say about Peter's psyche that it only made him harder?

"You kissed her," Peter said petulantly into Tony's mouth, bordering on whining the words like some child who hadn't gotten their way. "That's not playing fair."

Tony pulled back so abruptly, Peter was left reeling and aching, arching his back forward and reaching out to Tony like some kind of demented marionette.

"We have to get back to dinner," Tony said, eyes full of dark promise even as he pressed Peter's wandering hands back onto the counter beneath him. "But you're coming to my house tonight. If that boy touch's you one more time, you'll regret it."

Peter bit at his own swollen lip, mind temporarily short circuiting.

Tony stopped before he opened the door.

"And I did kiss her....but it worked, didn't it?" 

Peter couldn't stop the eye roll even as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

—

He adamantly refused to acknowledge the look of judgement on Harry's face after he arrived back to the living three minutes past Tony's return.

"You feelin' alright, sweetie?" Harry asked as Peter settled next to him on the couch. The raucous laughter of his parents joking with Tony across the room drowned out Peter's his when Harry decided to elbow him sharply in the ribs. "You sure were gone for a long time."

Peter winced and tried to discreetly pat his hair down.

"Do I look okay?" Peter hissed instead of answering his friend.

"You look like you just had someone's tongue down your throat, so there's that," Peter rolled his eyes as Harry leaned discreetly into his side. "And I think your mom might be a little suspicious."

That definitely made Peter sit up straighter, casting a wary glance in his mother's direction. 

"What? Are you sure?" He whispered urgently. Neither his mother nor father looked particularly suspicious of anything, really. They seemed like they were having a wonderful time, drinking and joking with Tony and his....his "date".

"Uh....Yes," Harry said, in a tone that implied just how dumb he thought Peter was. "You're parents are like, super smart. She kept glancing at the doorway the entire time you were gone. I thought I was going to have to keep her from coming to look for you, you fucking idiot."

Peter felt his face turn red as panic flared up in his blood. Okay. So his mom thought something was...going in. Or maybe, if he was lucky, she'd think he and Tony were just fighting again.

That actually seemed more plausible.

He'd just need to lay things on thicker with Harry to try and throw the scent off the whole scene he and Tony had pulled when they ran away for ten minutes or so.

God, how long had they been gone? Was it really that obvious?

"Put your hand on my thigh," He said with a gulp, leaning into Harry's side. The other boy rolled his eyes discreetly and placed a hand above his knee. "A little higher."

Harry let out a huff and raised the hand a few centimeters. Prick.

"I'm not trying to grab your dick in front of your family, dude," He explained in an exasperated whisper.

"Ew gross," Peter tried not to wince, ignoring the betrayed look Harry shot him in favor for letting out a very practiced, fake giggle, garnering his parents attention. And Tony's, of course. As if he were laughing at something particularly funny that Harry had to say.

Peter gripped his forearm and smiled winningly at the other boy.

"You two having fun, Pete?" His mom asked, no trace of suspicion in her words and Peter aimed his megawatt smile at her too, forgoing the glance he wanted to throw in Tony's direction. He really didn't need that particular distraction at the moment.

"Absolutely," He simpered. "Harry will have to leave soon but I thought I'd follow him back to campus, maybe spend the night there."

His moms eyes narrowed a little at that but Peter's gaze remained steely. He sure as hell wasn't going to be caught out now of all times.

"Okay, sweetie," She sniped. "Whatever you want."

That wasn't ominous at all.

Peter's gaze finally shifted to Tony and he felt his face heat up. 

The older man looked furious but in a very well hidden way. Peter knew he was in for it by the idea somehow excited him more than scared him.

It didn’t take long for Harry to leave but he made sure to hang off of him for as long as he could, stealing glances at Tony whenever he wasn’t looking. But he was pretty much always looking. Which probably didn’t look good at all. Poor Alison. Or maybe not, who knew what Tony offered to bribe her.

Anyway, he was pretty much resigned to his fate of a very angry, awkward conversation with his mom the next time he saw her.

He left with Harry not long later and they did their whole bit, pretending to leave for campus together.

Peter conveniently never ended up back on campus.

—

The moment he opened the front door, he found himself pressed to the opposite side, a mouth pressed solidly against his own. Rough hands swept over his body, hitching underneath his thighs and hailing him upward until Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's torso.

The older man pressed him into the wooden door, mouth insistent and demanding. Their kisses were wet with fury and desperation and Peter couldn't tell where he began and Tony ended.

His hands pulled roughly at the other mans locks, drawing ragged moans from both of them as they panted into each other's mouths.

"You're so-" Peter gasped between biting kisses, hissing as Tony nipped at his bottom lip. His thumbs dug painful bruises into Peter's hipbones, only heightening his pleasure. "-fucking manipulative."

"Huh-" Tony laughed, a low sound that made Peter's balls ache for release. He would never get used to the way this man made him feel. "What does that make you, baby?"

Peter licked into Tony's mouth, no finesse on the gesture that would have otherwise been lewd. 

He felt like the heat of his skin might combust his clothing right off his body.

"I'm good," He said petulantly, learning to bite Tony's jaw in retaliation. "Say I'm good. I didn't- oooh god, I didn't do anything wrong." He was lying, of course he was. But the refusal to admit just made their whole game hotter. Peter was confused and frustrated and so fucking turned on.

"Oh, you didn't?" Tony said, pulling away from the wall whilst gripping Peter underneath his ass.

He carried them into his bedroom with a surprising show of strength and dropped Peter to the bed like a sack of potatoes. The younger man let out a yelp at the rough treatment and quickly pushed his palms to the bed, rising up on his elbows to glare at his offender. 

"You started this whole thing," Tony said with darkened eyes. He crawled in between Peter spread legs, hands mapping out an upward path on the boys parted thighs. "You decided you needed a date."

Peter let out a frustrated noise as their mouths met again. One of Tony's hands tangled in his hair and pulled tightly, a warning. 

"My mom- my parents were suspicious and-" He gasped, defiant even as Tony ground his hips down into the material of Peter's jeans. The stimulation to his hard cock felt almost painful and he yearned to rip his clothing off, needed more skin to skin contact.

"Sure," Tony said, sounding annoying unaffected and why did that make Peter ache even more? "But you kept it going because you knew it pissed me off."

Peter arched underneath the man as he bit at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He couldn't take it anymore, pushing the man back with quick hands so that he could rip his own shirt off and work at the buckle of his jeans. His hands shook with how badly he wanted it.

"As if you didn't invite Alison just to fuck with me," He said as he struggled to get his underwear off, Tony helping to tug them along his calves. "Who is she really? An employee? A friend? Some god damn actress you hired last minute?"

Tony burned his face against the inside of Peter thigh, lips sliding up the tender skin and burning him with his rough facial hair. 

Peter couldn't bear to flop back and miss the show as the older man licked into the crease of his thigh, biting hard enough to make Peter yelp and moan simultaneously.

"Smart boy," Tony praised with a smirk, pushing Peter's legs by his ankles until his knees bent, exposing his hole to the older mans gaze. Tony grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and raised Peter up to slide it underneath and oh god, now they'd never talk this out. Oh god. "She's just a friend, baby. No family obligations so I invited her. She just happened to be convenient enough to get you to make a move."

And with that he spread Peter apart with two thumbs and dived in, licking from his hole to his perineum in one long sweep that almost caused Peter to kick the man in the head.

He sucked without any single ounce of gentleness, taking Peter apart with calculated licks. He knew exactly how to make the boy writhe in a matter of seconds.

"That's not fair- why was she- oh god, keep doing that, Why was she so pretty?" He couldn't help the whiny tone of his voice, his jealousy still rampant and burning inside him. 

Tony lapped at him fast, pulling away for a second to bite the visible part of Peter's left ass check. 

"Not as pretty as you," Tony said, all at once sounding entirely more wrecked than he'd probably ever sounded. "Never as pretty as you, Pete."

Peter let out a long moan, his face bright red as Tony buried his face back in his ass and returned to eating him out. Holy fuck, he'd sounded so reverent and-

God, Peter was in danger of coming already. 

"Daaaaddy," He whined without thoughts, fisting Tony's hair with trembling hands. He wound his hips into the other mans movements, unashamed of the way his body moved. "Daddy, you're so good with y-your mouth, thank you-"

That got him a groan in response. A fact that made him smile.

Tony glanced up at him briefly, catching his breath and tugging on Peter's neglected cock. He was writhing on the bed, face and chest red with desperation.

Tony leaned over him then, his big body blanketing Peter's. The older man had to bat away the needy hands that attempted to make grabs for him as he searched for the lube he kept in his side table. When he located it, he resumed his place between Peter's thighs.

The young boy sighed, a soft hiccuping noise, as Tony spread apart his soft thighs and kneeled between them. His hands rested above his own hand, twisted trustingly into the sheets.

"You're awfully smug," Tony noted as he slicked two fingers up, wasting no time in petting at Peter's exposed hole. "Especially since you never apologized."

Peter wanted to balk at him. Apologize? As if what he had done was somehow worse than what Peter had done?

Peter shook his head with a whine, fingers gripping the sheets with biting nails.

"Why should I?" He snarked, biting his lip as Tony pushed his pointer finger home in one quick glide. They'd been fucking so much lately, it felt easy enough to not even sting. "You never apologized."

How the fuck did they always end up having these conversations while having sex? And why did it never turn him off?

Another finger joined the first, scissoring movements aiding the quick stretch that left Peter feeling remarkably empty and needy.

Tony kissed his kneecap, teeth digging indents into the soft flesh for a second. He was always so bitey.

"How's this?" He asked, uncharacteristically serious. "I'm sorry I played with you. I only wanted to see what you would do if you thought I was fuckin' someone else. I wanted to see you jealous, wanted you to want me."

Peter would have scoffed if Tony hadn't chosen that moment to curl his two fingers into his prostate. The sensation left him breathless, wiggling to try and get more delicious friction on the spot. 

Tony's confession only served to make him hotter, aching for more of the mans possessive thoughts.

"Oh god, I always want you," He gasped, hips spreading further apart. "Even after you fuck me until I can't walk, I want you. You're so annoying and rude and- and, I don't want anyone else, I want you-"

Tears prickled in his eyes and he felt different from all the other times they had slept together. He felt flayed open, exposed to Tony's view.

"If you want me, you know what to say," Tony said, voice full of soft command as he withdrew his fingers and leaned over Peter, cockhead positioned at his loosened hole. When did he even pull it out? He made no move to thrust forward and Peter resisted the urge to pull him in. It felt like a test somehow. One he was ready to ace.

"I'm so sorry," He said, nearly weeping. He had no idea where the reverence in his apology was even coming from. He didn't feel normal but he didn't mind it either. "I'm sorry I, I- tried to play with you and I'm sorry about Harry, daddy. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm so sorr-Ahhh! Fuck!"

Peter bowled as Tony thrusted into his him, hands gripping his thighs roughly as he set a punishing pace right out the gate.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch him. His hands scratched down Tony's back, no doubt leaving nail marks in his track.

His hole stretched and the sting promised to burn later but it was worth it, just to satisfy the emptiness Peter felt in his ass. Tony was always so huge, so unbearably hot inside of him.

"Who do you belong to?" Tony gasped, stealing a panting kiss before Peter could answer. The younger boys legs wrapped around his so tightly, Peter's cock rubbed a line of fire against Tony's skin. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You! Holy shit- it's you, please- harder, faster, fuck me til I pass out-" He couldn't contain the obscene noises spilling from his mouth as Tony took him unrelentingly. He kissed he other man, biting hard at his lips just to express his desperate need. "I belong t-to you, only you- please, tell me you- you belong to me-"

Tony gasped again, laying down so hard that they were both panting and Peter was constantly helping. If Tony had neighbors, they would be absolutely appalled by the way he was screaming like a demented pornstar. He'd never understood the "break my back" joke before but holy shit, maybe he did now.

"I belong to you, sweetie," Tony groaned, grinding deep inside Peter. His cock pulsed and Peter knew they were both so close to coming. "Always. I'll- I'll do fuckin' anything. Buy you a god damn house, fuck you every day if you want it."

Peter was nodding along deliriously, hands slipping wetly on the sweat gathered on Tony's back.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna come so hard," He whined, tears shining in his amber eyes. He pulled Tony in, kissing him with the little strength left in his body. His balls drew up, an almost painfully good sensation as Tony continued to grind deep inside him. Just like that, they were orgasming simultaneously.

Peter painted the skin between them white and sticky, moaning weakly as he felt Tony's release soak into his insides, his big cock sending pulses of come into him. He'd never been one for creampies but trust Tony to change even that. 

The older man retreated, gazing down at Peter with unfairly gentle eyes.

“This is really annoying,” He said, which shocked Peter for a second. Until, “But I think I might actually like you.”

He couldn’t help the smile that spread easily across his face.

“Yeah?” He asked, fully intending to be a brat about it. “Do you mean you like, like me? Or do you just kind of like me-“

Tony shut him up with a hard kiss before sliding off his body and laying next to him on the bed. Peter let out a joyous laugh as the older man sighed long sufferingly. He rolled in his direction, laying on his side to face the other man. His body was sore in all the right places and they could wait to clean up. 

“You’re such a brat,” Tony said, betraying himself with a quirk of his lips. “Why do I like you?”

Peter laughed again, smacking the older mans chest before running warm fingers over his abdomen. 

“You think I’m cute and you don’t want anyone else touching me,” He said seriously, gazing at Tony from underneath his eyelashes.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Tony joked before leaning down to kiss the top of said head. Which made Peter’s heart clench unfairly.

“So you’re my boyfriend now, right?” Peter asked without even leaning into the topic. So what? “How does that work....with my parents?”

Tony sighed again, pulling Peter closer into his chest.

“You’re asking some serious questions He said quietly. “But....we’ll have to tell her eventually. She’s probably gonna beat the shit out of me, to be honest. And of course you’re my boyfriend, did you hear anything I said when I was fucking you?”

Peter pinched Tony’s side in retaliation. 

“I only heard you moaning my name and begging me to come for you.” He said with a smirk, sliding down Tony’s body to rest between his legs.

The older man looked aghast.

“Excuse me,” He said, prompting a giggle from Peter as he nuzzled the mans spent cock. “But I wasn’t the one begging, you little brat. And what are you doing?”

Peter looked at him like he was dumb. “I’m about to blow you, obviously.”

Tony let out the noise of a dying man, flopping an arm over his eyes as Peter sucked his soft cock into his mouth.

“God, you’re gonna end up killing me.” Tony moaned, much to Peter’s delight.

Yeah. He could get used to this.


End file.
